


Sixteen

by thenameissnix



Series: Shows in Movies AU [1]
Category: Glee, thirteen (2003)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Minor Bullying, Multi, Other, Popularity, Self-Harm, Tongue Piercings, alternative universe, based on a movie, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: RATED M, 18, R | AU: Marley Rose moved to Lima, Ohio with her mom and brother, Finn. They both attend WMHS. What happens when she meets one Kitty Wilde. Based on the movie, Thirteen. RATED M for drug use, self-destructive violence, language, and sexuality.





	1. Hit Me (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a prologue for a story I had an idea for, based on the movie “Thirteen” just in Glee style. It’s similar to the movie that I am trying to do. Marley is Tracy; Kitty is Evie, and Finn is Mason. You’ll understand as I continue. Anyway, this is supposed to be short, just to give you an idea.  
> I DON’T OWN THIRTEEN NOR GLEE

Marley Rose touched her left cheek. For some reason, it feels so different somehow. After a while, she stopped.  
“Hit me,” she said. “I’m serious. I can’t feel anything.” Kitty Wilde slapped Marley across her face. “Again and do it harder!” Kitty hit Marley. “Oww!” Marley said laughing. “I can’t feel anything! This is so awesome!”  
“I hear this little ‘wah-wah-wah’ inside my head,” Kitty laughed.  
“That’s your brain cells popping.” They both laughed. Kitty sucked in the computer duster she had found in Marley’s room.  “Do it.”  
“You want me to do it?”  
“Hit me.” Marley hit her. “Harder! Punch me!” Marley punched Kitty. “Oww.”  
Marley sucked it in. “Hit me really hard. Really.”  
“Okay. I’m gonna plunk you,” Kitty said.  
“Okay! Go!” Kitty did it. Marley fell and bust her lip on the dresser.  
“Aah!”  
“Oh, shit,” Marley said touching her now busted lip.  
“Oh! Oh, fuck!”  
“Yeah!” They both laughed


	2. Eight Months Before...

Eight months before…  
“Come on, Hampton,” 16-year-old Marley Rose was walking her dog with her best friend, Tina Cohen-Chang. “Come on.” They run to Marley’s mom.  
“Come on, baby!” Millie said.  
“Mom! Come on, it’s 7:40. Let’s go, let’s go,” Marley said, excited.  
“I’m ready. Hey, Tina,” Millie opened the car door.  
“Finn, come on!”  
“Come on, Finn!”  
“Where’s the new backpack?” Millie asked.  
“It’s in the backseat,” Marley said. As she was about to get into the car, Millie stopped her.  
“Hey, wait. Let me fix this before somebody gives you the wedgie from hell.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Finn!” Finn walked out of the house.  
“What’s up, guys? Hey, Tina,” Finn said as he got into the car.  
***School***  
“Bitch,” Some random girl said to Marley as she and Tina were walking through the halls at school.  
“What the hell,” Marley asked confused. As they were walking they heard a teacher yell at a teenager for wearing inappropriate outfit.  
“The teachers look mean here,” Tina pointed out.  
“I promise myself I wouldn’t get anything lower than an “A.” Careful.” A girl almost knocked over Tina.  
“Puta,” the girl called Marley.  
“God!”  
The girls walked over to Finn and his friends.  
“Finn, guess what just happened,” Marley said. Finn ignores her and says “Ooh! Look at that shit! Damn!” to his friends.  
“That shit is tight,” one of his friends replied.  
“Finn,” Marley tried again.  
“Hey. Um, guys, this is my little sister,” Finn told his friends.  
“Hi.”  
His friend ignores what happened and said: “Man, there’s Kitty Wilde.”  
“Looks like she grew up this summer,” Finn replied.  
“No shit.”  
“What’s up, girl? Let’s go say hi.”  
“Hey, be cool, dude. What’s up, Kitty? Come over here! We want to talk to you!”  
Later at home, Marley was writing in her journal, sitting on the couch. Millie was working on dishing up dinner when Marley brought up her dad.  
“Did Dad send you the check this month,” she asked.  
“Lay off him, Marley,” Millie replied.  
“He just started the new job.”  
“We’re fine. I worked all week.”  
“What?”  
“Oh, you’d look great….” Millie started, stroking her daughter’s hair. “With some honey-blond entertainment streaks…right here.”  
“It’s not fair. I can’t be mad at you when you do that.” The door opened and Millie’s friend, Sandra and her daughter, Alicia.  
“Yoo-hoo,” Sandra yelled.  
“Marley,” Alicia ran to Marley.  
“Hey, Alicia,” Marley exclaimed and hugged her.  
“Hi. The bus never came, and then it did,” Sandra said. “I have to pee, and she hasn’t eaten anything.”  
“Well, that’s okay,” Millie said. “There’s some stuff on the stove.”  
“Oh, great. Okay. Then we’ll go?”  
Marley sighed.  
“Marley, I’m sorry. I just haven’t been to a meeting all week,” Millie told Marley. Millie goes to a support group for eating healthier. “You know I need to go.”  
“Marley, I want a piggyback ride,” Alicia requested.  
“Hang on,” Marley said. Alicia jumped on Marley’s back. “Un, mom. Mom, mom, mom. I told you I can’t babysit. I have a 1-search project due tomorrow.”  
“Baby-cut me a break. You know I need to go,” Millie said. Millie kisses Marley’s cheek.  
“Bye, Mommy,” Alicia said to her mom.  
“Be good,” Sandra said as Millie and her left. Marley sighed.


	3. Nice Socks

It was lunch time and Marley was eating lunch with Tina and Sugar when Kitty walked by the table with her friends.  
"Kitty Wilde has really pretty skin," Tina said.  
"I heard she had a scar on her back from when she tried to save her baby brother from a fire," Sugar added.  
"You guys she's not Wonder Woman," Marley said as she looked at Kitty. Marley shakes her head and starts to get up and grabs her trash. "I'll see you guys later." She walked over to the trash can, when some of Kitty's friends walked by, including Kitty herself.  
Marley had thrown her trash away and fixed her hair, she almost turned around when one of Kitty's friends stares at Marley's socks and starts to laugh: "Nice socks." They walked away, "Who let her out of the cabbage patch?"  
  
Later at home, Marley swung her feet over her bed and stared at her Bobby Jack socks. Out of anger, she took her socks off and thrown them away, she got up and started throwing her Barbies and stuff animals away when her mom started to walk in with a plate of cookies.  
"I get your cleaning your room, you hungry, baby?" Millie asked her daughter.  
"Mom, I'm not your baby," Marley whined as she kept throwing her toys away.  
"OK." Millie put down the plate of cookies and went on Marley's bed and threw one of her Barbies in the trash basket. Marley stopped and looked at her mother. Marley kept throwing the rest away.  
"Hey what's wrong with those socks, they're new?"  
"I'm not wearing them, I need new clothes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I look stupid, hello?!"  
  
Millie drove Marley to a van at the Lima Mall where they sell vintage "hipster" clothes. Millie stopped the car and yelled out "SOFIA STOP, EMERGENCY!!"  
They looked through the clothes.  
"Mom this one!" Marley exclaimed. Millie looked through her purse for money.  
"I know I got a 10 in here somewhere," Millie said as she kept looking. She dropped two 1 dollar bills and a few mints. "Is this ok, I can rinse those off?"  
"Right on," Sofia said and Millie hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, sorry I know I'm evil ;)


	4. New Look, New Friend

Marley, Tina, and Sugar were at the lunch table eating pizza, talking about their school project.  
“I’m doing J. Lo,” Tina said. She looked to Sugar. “What about you?”  
“I’m doing Usher,” Sugar replied.  
“I have to use the bathroom,” Marley said before Tina could ask her the same question. She got up and tried to follow Kitty.  
Kitty was heading out of the Cafeteria when she noticed someone following her. She kind of turned to see who and saw what she was wearing. “Cute shirt.”  
“Thanks,” Marley thanked. “Cute belt.” Kitty turned around and looked at Marley. Marley was wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt; skinny cut jeans; Chucks with doodles on them; a warmer on her left arm; a few bracelets on the right and eye liner.  
Kitty on the other hand: glitter eye makeup; a cross necklace; a revealing shirt that shows her pierced belly button; bedazzled warmer on her right arm, along with a charm bracelet; and different kinds of bracelets on her left.  
“Call me after school,” Kitty said. “We can go shopping at the mall.”

“Uh,” Marley was speechless…this was happening! “Ok.” She grabbed a small notebook and a pen out of her pocket. “Write your number on this.” Kitty took the pen and wrote down her number: 555-1810. Then she walked away. Marley kept looking at her like it was slow motion. When reality kicked in, she looked up to the sky and mouthed: OH. MY. GOD. Then she did a small dance.  
                                                                                                                ***

While walking home with Tina and Sugar towards Tina’s house, Marley had to think of a way to get out of studying so she can meet Kitty.  
“Oh,” She started. “Damn, I forgot I had gymnastics today!” They had let her know, it was ok, they understood. They hugged and said goodbye.  
Marley walked across the street to her house. Finn was talking to Puck, their neighbor, about a girl, while Puck was fixing Finn’s truck.  
“I don’t know, man,” Finn said. “I just wished she likes me, man.” Finn stopped and turned to Marley. “Hey, Marley, Mom wants you to clean your room before she gets home.”

“Ok,” Marley said, as she walked into the house.

                                                                                                                 ***  
After she tidies her room, she skipped to the kitchen and grabbed the home phone, and excitedly, dialed Kitty’s number.  
_“Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not in service at this time, please try again later.”_ Marley thought she must’ve dialed it wrong, so she tried again. While it rang, she grabbed Twizzlers and waited for the phone to get picked up, and then the same message happened again.  
Marley couldn’t believe it…SHE WAS FUCKING PLAYED! Marley kicked the trash can, angrier. She just sighed, when Finn and Puck came in, laughing.  
“What’s the mess for, cockroach?” Puck joked to Marley. Marley was eating a Twizzler, and threw one at Puck.  
“Nothing, lifeguard boy,” She replied and walked out of the kitchen.

“HEY,” Finn yelled. “COME CLEAN THIS SHIT UP, MARLEY!”  
                                                                                                                ***

Marley was outside, smoking one of her mother’s cigarettes. She has been sneaking around smoking for a while now. She heard the car pull in and looked, it was her mom. She panicked and finished one last drag before putting it out. She snuck past Finn’s window and headed out to the mall.


	5. Shopping at Lima Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t live in Lima, OH or anywhere in Ohio…I live in southern Indiana. So I don’t know anything about it, to be honest. So I am guessing my ass off for this chapter…if you do live there, well, yeah it is fanfiction after all…don't forget to read & review! (:

Marley was on the TARC bus to the Lima Mall to meet up with Kitty. True, Kitty didn’t answer her call, because it was disconnected or something. Marley thinks it’s the shitty cell server. She was kind of nervous…She got off the bus and looked around; she saw the mall and head towards it.  
Once in she looked at all the stores and think where she might be. She saw Spencer’s and walked into the store. She looked around and she saw Kitty and another girl who had commented on her socks the other day. She walked to them.  
“No, seriously, though,” she heard Kitty say to the other girl. “The pants without the pockets are so much better.”  
“Hey,” Marley interrupted. “I tried calling you guys, but I was coming here anyways, so…” The girls laughed at her.  
“My phone didn’t ring,” Kitty laughed and they both started walking. As they walked by they stopped at a counter.  
Marley looked at the prices: “Shit, guys! I only brought ten bucks.” They both laughed at her. Kitty showed her a thong she grabbed and quickly looked at the register counter across the store; then put it in her purse. Marley was looking at them. Then Kitty and the blonde girl put different things in their purses such as bracelets, makeup and a cigarette lighter. Marley was feeling uncomfortable.  
“I’m, uh…” she started. “I’m going to get a drink of water.” Then she walked out of the store.  The girls laughed again when she left.

“Loser…” the blonde yelled and they laughed again.

Marley was sitting on a bench across from the store. She looked back and then-then look to the front again. She closed her eyes: _God that was embarrassing_. Then an old lady, ok not really old, but more like in her 40s, sat down next to her and she was on her cell phone: something about a party of some sort. She left her bags and purse next to her and was angrily talking. When she wasn’t looking, Marley grabbed the lady’s clutch purse and put it in her purse and walked to Kitty.  
Kitty and Bree, which turned out to be her name, were looking at their stuff that they just stole. When Marley got to them, she grabbed the clutch out of her bag and said: “Look, guys, I totally just stole this!”  
“No fucking way,” Bree exclaimed.  
They looked through the clutch and saw $8,000.  
“I never saw this much money in my life,” Kitty added.  
 “Guys,” Marley said. “Let’s go shopping!”  
“HELLS YEAH,” Kitty yelled and they ran around the mall buying stuff they wanted; one store being Payless Shoe Store.  
They brought one pair of shoes for each of them.  
“Uno,” Bree said.  
“Dos,” Kitty added.

“Tres,” Marley concluded. Marley also grabbed more shoes. “A few pairs of these.” She put down $45 and said: “that should cover that, keep the change.” Then they grabbed their shoes and ran.

Marley ran home and walked into Finn’s room.  
“Hey, Finn,” she stopped at the door and casually looked away. “Just out of curiosity…who do you think is the hottest girl in school?”  
“Um…I guess…Kitty Wilde,” Finn answered. Marley giggled.  
“Guess who I hung out with today?” Finn stared at her, not believing it.  
“BULL!” Marley couldn’t believe that he didn’t believe her. She reaches into her pocket and grabbed a pair of earrings and jingled them.  
“Spencer’s.” He stared at her then the earrings then back at her, still in disbelief.

“What? God, is that hard to believe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short sorry! Still, don’t forget to review (: I love you guys


	6. Dinner Guest

Marley walked into the kitchen and saw her mom making dinner and Marley grabbed one of the lettuce leaves and ate it. She noticed there were four plates and instead of three.  
“Mom,” she started. “Why are there four plates tonight?” Millie just smiled and went to the sink to grab a towel; and then back to the stove. “Mom?” Marley stared at her mom, annoyed.  
“Honey, he just got back,” Millie replied, innocently. “He’s only coming for dinner.”  
“Yeah; tomorrow he’s just going to tune up your car, right?”  
Millie smiled. “It needs it.”  
“Why are you going this to yourself?” Marley gave her a look. The doorbell rang and Hampton barked at the sound. Marley bit on her fingers while her mother race to the door. Millie stopped and looked in the mirror and messed with her hair a little. Marley rolled her eyes; while Millie opens the door like some love-struck teenager waiting for her prom date.

“Do you mind if I put this stuff in your garage,” Jason, Millie’s (ex) boyfriend asked. Marley rolled her eyes again and walked off. Millie giggled and started kissing Jason.

At the dinner table, everyone was eating and Marley wasn’t happy about their “dinner guest”.  
“So, Jason,” she started. “How was the halfway house?” Everyone stared at Marley, who was waiting for an answer.

“The same as the last one, Marls,” He replied. Marley smirked and looked at her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s short…I am about to go to bed and I wanted to update this soon…so hope this ties you guys over! Review(:


	7. Chaperone

Kitty and Marley were walking towards Marley’s mom car when Marley saw Tina and Sugar. Tina waved at Marley, but Kitty stopped Marley from waving at her and moved her towards Marley’s mom.  
“Kitty,” Marley started. “This is my mom.”  
“No way,” Kitty said as she put her hand on the car. “She’s like the hot big sister.”  
“What do you want me to do,” Millie asked them with a smile.  
“Take us to the mall,” Marley asked.

“All right, let’s go.” They all get into the car.  
 

“We’ll find some of those cute platforms …or some of that body glitter?” Millie was saying as they pulled up to the mall.  
“No, mom, it’s ok,” Marley said. “You can just drop us off and go run an errand or something.”  
“Oh…um…okay. I guess that’ll be alright, maybe for an hour. I need to talk to Kitty’s mom though.”  
“Holly is just my guardian,” Kitty said, uncomfortably. Kitty wrote down Holly’s number and handed it to Millie.  
“Great. Thank you.” Kitty got out of the car. Marley was about to get out as well when Millie interrupted. “Hey, wait a minute. I haven’t talked to Holly yet.”  
“Mom, don’t do this to me,” Marley said, annoyed. “This is the best day of my life and I will kill you if you embarrass me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.” Marley got out of the car and her and Kitty head into the mall. Millie dials Holly’s number and waits for her to pick it up.

“Hi. This is Millie. I’m Marley’s mom.”  
 

Millie walked into Spencer’s looking for Marley and Kitty. Marley and Kitty were in separate dressing rooms talking to each other.  
“It’s my ass that isn’t fitting,” Marley said laughing.  
“Kitty,” Millie said. “Holly says you’re not allowed in the mall without adult supervision.” Millie saw some inappropriate shirts that said “I <3 Cock” and turned them over.  
“Well,” Kitty said as she opens the door slightly. “You’re here, aren’t you, Mil?”  
“Yep, I am.” Marley came out of the dressing room with jeans with fur on.  
“What do you think,” she asked Millie and turned around to show it. “Mom, do I look okay?” Millie stared at her daughter in awe for a minute.  
“You look incredible.” Marley smiled and looked at the jeans.  
“Love the leopard fur, Mil,” Kitty asked from the dressing room.  
“Yep,” Millie walked up to Marley and checked the price tag. “But, not for $75, baby.”  
“Why? Mom-“ Then Kitty came out and posed.  
“Guys, this cost $19.95!” she exclaimed. Marley giggled at her new friend. Sadly, Marley wanted the jeans


	8. Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who has been reading and have waited, bless y’all (I’m from Indiana…). I also want to do another movie AU story after this…maybe for Grey’s…or another Glee? Please let me know which (: REMINDER THIS IS A RATED M STORY…there is drug references in this chapter! READ & REVIEW, please? (:

Marley and Kitty got out of Millie’s car and ran to the Roses' front door. Before they went inside, Kitty saw who was inside and stopped Marley and started readjusting her.  
Inside, Finn and his friends were watching _MTV Cribs_. Marley just said a quiet “hey” to them and they ignored her; than Kitty said aloud: “Hello, boys”. They stopped watching and looked at Kitty in awe…except for Finn.

“Hey, Kitty…” he said, uninterested. Marley stared at Kitty and thought, _Damn, I wish I was her._  
 

The boys and Kitty-- and Marley—hung out with each other in the Roses' front yard. The boys were eating pizza and discussing about the girls in their class on their appearances.  
“That chic had a big ass booty hanging out,” one of them said. The conversation was interrupted when Finn and two of his buddies “attacked” the others and started walking off.  
Kitty and Marley crawled to where they were when they left and giggled.  
“You’re little friend is coming over,” Kitty said to Marley.  
“What,” Marley said and turned around and saw Tina walking her dog towards them. “Shit!” Marley covered her face and then turned to Tina who sat down next to them.  
“I’m Kitty Wilde,” Kitty said and shook Tina’s hand.  
“I know,” she replied. “I’m Tina.” Kitty then turned to the pizza box next to them and offered one to Tina, who gladly accepts.  
“We love Hawaiian,” Tina said gesturing to Marley. “Don’t you, Kitty?” Kitty didn’t answer. She was looking at this group of boys making faces to her and trying to get her to come to them to hang out. Kitty got up.  
“Come on, Marls,” she said, trying to get Marley up. Marley gets up and talks to Tina at the same time.  
“You can’t go to the park, right, Tina?” Marley was trying to give Tina a hint to leave.

“You can’t either after dark,” she said, not getting it. Marley and Kitty ignored her and walked towards the park. Tina looked down at the pizza she was eating. She just didn’t get it.  
 

Marley and Kitty went to the park and saw the group of boys drinking beer and smoking pot. They walked up to them.

“Do you guys wanna get high,” Kitty asked them. “Twelve bucks a hit.” They all looked at each other and got their money out. She distributed the acid to them and collected the money. She gave one to Marley. “Pay me back when we get home.” Marley looked at her than she took the acid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the short update! I’m trying to get a longer one out soon… Review please (:


	9. Getting High

Marley and Kitty were walking in the park chewing their acid; walking to some boys at the center of the field. They all stopped.  
“You guys want to buy shit,” Kitty asked the boys.  
“Yeah, what you got,” One of them asked. Kitty gave them some acids and they traded with their cash.  
   
Halfway through the night, Marley and Kitty got super high with a group of guys from earlier and kept taking some acid. They all put on orange vests that were used for a local garbage pickup on the highways. Kitty lights a cigarette and gave some out to the boys and they started smoking their cigarettes each taking a drag.  
   
They were dancing around; some of the guys, humping the air; the girls pretending they were strippers. They kept climbing up the stairs of being high as they smoke pot and take more acid. The world was spinning in Marley’s eyes.  
“Kitty,” she said. “I see spiders.” She laughed as she was “swatting some spiders away”. Kitty laughed.  
“I see naked people,” she replied, laughing more. Marley laughed as well. Kitty started kissing Noah Puckerman and giving tongue to each other. Whilst Jake Puckerman tried to kiss Marley and she just pushed him away, laughing more.  
   
They kept dancing and dancing until Finn showed up for Marley.  
“MARLEY,” he yelled. “MARLEY…” Marley stared at him, still high as a kite. “Marley, come on; Mom wants you home!” He went to grab her and Kitty and took them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s short; most of these chapters will be too, mostly. Please review!


	10. First Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SELF-DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOR. If you are easily triggered by cutting; DO NOT READ!

Marley, Finn & Kitty walked into the Roses' home; Marley & Kitty high like a kite (Kitty hiding it better).  
"Found her, mom," Finn said. Marley walked in the living room and saw the board game  _Guesstures_ on the little table.   
"Whoa," Marley said. Millie stared at her.  
"Yeah, Marls," Jason said. "I got that game you wanted." Marley picked up some of the game pieces and threw them up in the air.  
"ROAR, I AM A LION," she yelled and laughed. Kitty went and grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her to her room.  
"Marley," Millie started. "You've been begging for this damn game!"  
"No, I haven't," she giggled, still high. She almost ran into a wall and both her and Kitty laughed. They get in Marley's room and Kitty slightly pushed her face and lay down on Marley's bed. Marley starts to undress for the night.  
"How long is this going to last..." Marley giggled.  
"The Itchy Bitsy Spider dropped acid at the park..." Kitty sang.  
"...Kitty, I feel like my nose is going to fall off!" Millie walked in the room and stared at Marley, pissed.  
"You want me to ground you," she said.  
"Yeah, you're going to ground me..." Marley replied, sarcastically.  
"You're not allowed out after dark!"  
"MOM, CAN I HAVE SOME PRIVACY?"  
"What...am I not allowed to see your body anymore?"  
"No, you can't."  
"OK." Millie started to walk out, sad. "Well, when he leaves; we'll talk." She left.  
"If he ever leaves..." Marley sighed. Marley shut the door after her and turned to Kitty, laughing.  
  
Millie walked into the living room and drank from the Apple Cider bottle they had out.  
"Slow down on the Apple Cider, baby," Jason said. Millie finished and sat next to him and stared at him. "So, Finn says 'good night'..." Millie smiled at him and they started to make out. Marley saw through her window (which sees through the backdoor windows) and bad memories were coming back.  
  
_Marley was only ten. She wanted to use the restroom, but Jason was in it with the door open. He was drinking something--or so she thought. He was lighting a beer can with a lighter and he was inhaling some form of smoke. He started to choke. He was suffocating from the smoke._  
"MOM," she yelled for her mother. "MOMMY!!" Her mother ran to the bathroom and tried to help Jason. When Marley kept yelling for her; she slammed the door on her.  
  
Marley was holding back the tears that were fighting to come out. She went to the bathroom and locked it. She opened the mirror that had shelves in them. She grabbed scissors and closed the mirror and stared at it. She was about to release the pain she was feeling.


	11. The Morning After

Millie was cooking breakfast, bacon and french toast in the kitchen. At the same time, both Marley and Kitty got out of bed and ran to the bathroom where Jason was brushing his teeth in his boxers. They stopped at the door.

 

“Nice ass,” Kitty laughed. Jason closed the door.

“No...” Marley was getting ticked and headed to the kitchen; with Kitty behind her. “Mom...”

“What,” Millie asked, still cooking. “I'm making your fave.”

“Mom, I have to go to the bathroom now.”

“Well, can you hold it for a minute?”

“That's how you get a bladder infection, you child abuser.”

“That's dramatic.” Before Marley could blow up, Kitty interrupted.

“Let's just go outside, Marls.” She grabbed Marley's hand and Marley let go and headed outside. Kitty turned back to Millie. “French toast is my favorite too.” she smiled and went outside.

 

Marley was playing with her dog while Kitty finished up. Kitty pulled up her shorts and headed towards Marley; who happened to be in front of Finn's window; who is getting ready for school.

“Hey, Finn,” Kitty said to him. “Move your g-string down south.” she started portraying a stripper move.

“EW, NO! That's SO gross...that's my brother,” Marley cringed at the sight. Kitty laughed and flashed Finn; who looked happy. Marley closed her eyes in full blown cringe. Kitty put her shirt down and laughed as she and Marley walked back inside.

“Maybe, I'll marry into the family,” Kitty laughed.

 

From left to right: Bree, Marley, and Kitty were arm to arm walking down the hall. They passed two girls working on a banner and gave them looks. Marley walked into class late, smiling, while Mr. Schuester was giving the instructions for the project. Marley sat down next to Tina and across from Sugar.

“And why are you late, Miss. Rose,” Mr. Schuester asked.

“Sorry, can a girl use the restroom,” Marley laughed while some of the other kids chuckled. Tina and Sugar rolled their eyes as they wrote down the instructions.


	12. Library Research

Marley and Kitty were running down Melrose Ave. heading towards a tattoo and piercing shop. They passed booths with sayings such as “Porn Star” on them.

As soon as they were in the shop, Kitty went straight to the employee, Pablo, to convince him to give a tongue piercing to Marley. Marley went to the phone to call her mom for an excuse why she wasn’t going home straight away.

“Hello,” Millie said on the other line.

“Mom,” Marley said. “I’m not going to be home straight away.”

“Why, honey?”

“At the library...studying.”

“What are you studying at the library and not here?”

“Mom, do you know the difference between point-slope form and slope-intercept form?”

“No…”

“How about ten dollars, Guapo?” Kitty says to Pablo.

“That’s why I need to be here at the library. They have tutors.”

“Hey does her mom know,” he asked Kitty.

“She’s 18, dude. Come on. I know you’re a nice guy,” she flirted.

“Okay, that’s fine. What time should I pick you up,” Millie asked.

“Okay, thanks! Pick us up at 5:30! Bye!” She hung up the phone. Marley squealed and went to Kitty.

“Get on the chair,” Pablo said. Marley does as he says and checks out the tongue ring while at it. Kitty went to the mirror, put a cigarette in her mouth and light it up. She grabbed the small medicine cup filled with numbing medicine. Marley drank it and gave the cup back to Kitty.

“Um...is this gonna hurt,” Marley asked. She then noticed he didn’t have a tongue ring. “Oh, you don’t have your tongue pierced.”

“I only put it in when I need to,” he stated. “Stick your tongue out.” She does as told. He starts to put the needle through her tongue. She winched.

Afterward, they headed in time to the public library waiting for Millie to pick them up. Marley kept messing with her tongue as it regains some feeling.

“Just don’t open your mouth very wide when you talk. She won’t notice,”  Kitty advised.

“I gotta ask you something…”

“What?”

“You never did...anything with that tattoo crusty guy?”

“Yeah, he ate my pussy,” she replied, nonchalant.

“Oh my god,” Marley covered her face.

“I’m kidding, idiot.” Millie pulled up to the curb and got out of the car.

“Hey, ladies,” she said. “Get any studying done?”

“Just researching mom,” Marley said and went in the car. “For science class.” she closed the car door.

“Cool,” she turned to Kitty. “You in the same class?”

“No,” Kitty said. “I’m actually in advanced physics.” Kitty got in the car and close the door. Millie was impressed.


End file.
